Godkiller
by Casey667
Summary: Sora Ito is a villain. Leader of the league of villains to be exact.
1. Bio

Character profile

Villain name: godkiller

Quirk:immortality, changeform, blood clone, god.

Quirk explanations

Immortality: nothing can kill him (he's tried)

Changeform: he can change any part of his body into anything at will

Blood clone: if he gets someones blood he can make clones of them but only so many (don't want to kill the patient)

God: he is faster, stronger and smarter than even the gods.

Outfit: a black leather trench coat with a hoodie under it and black cargo pants, in the trench coat he has many knife holders and pockets with poisons, acids, a drug that he created that takes away a person's power for a week, and one that overcharges someone's quirk to where they are a LOT stronger than they were before.


	2. One

I wake up in my apartment and I make breakfast for me and the visitor that stayed over last night a hero by the name of Nemuri. After I am done making breakfast she comes into the kitchen and I say "hey babe y'know that you can't be staying over all the time like you do. If we get caught I'll go to jail and you'll be disgraced for being in a relationship with a villain." She replies "ah but I love your cooking so much. Can you at least teach me how you cook so well." I say to her "do you have a couple centuries to learn?" She replies "no." I give her the food and say "I just need you to spy for me a little while longer then you can join me in the league of villains." I kiss her on the forehead and she immediately blushes I smile. She asks me "so can nothing kill you?" I reply "that is correct." She then gets ready for work and so do I we kiss each other goodbye and leave for our respective work villain and hero. I go to the hideout and see everyone there I walk. In and say "okay everyone how did your missions go? Shigaraki, did you get what we needed?" Shigaraki says "yes Sora!" I say "good now toga did you get the blood?" She replies "yes all of it!" I say "good. Now how many of you guys wanna party!" We spend the next couple hours getting drunk and partying, even toga got some firewater. After the party we get back to business "now shigaraki I have a mission that only you and toga can do." Shigaraki asks with giddy eyes "what are we doing?" I tell them "I need you to break into UA and put a bug in there system that will allow me to spy on their network without needing a spy." They smile and get going and I go home and I see a young man falling and I jump up and catch him I jump up to a building and I ask him "why did you jump kid?" He says " my hero allmight told me I couldn't be a hero so I didn't have anything to live for anymore." I ask him "what's your name kid?" He replies "Izuku midoriya, sir" I say "well Izuku I wanna tell you something. You don't have to have a title to be a hero. Why don't you join my organization I get the feeling that you will be a great addition to the team." After that the cops show up and tell me "step away from the kid godkiller!" Izuku then whispers In my ear "use the pipes they have a fluid that hardens instantly after it comes in contact with air." I do as he tells me to do and it work freezing the cops in place, I walk up to the three cops and knock them out. After that is all finished Izuku asks "your a villain aren't you?" I reply "yes I am. Hey kid by the way what's your quirk?" Izuku gets embarrassed and replies "I… don't have a quirk. Go ahead laugh like everyone else" I say "are you kidding me that's even more amazing!"

I give him the offer and tell him "you can take down that pompous asshole of a number one hero." After that he immediately accepts and I start training him. After three months I think he is ready and I take him to the hideout on the way I tell him that if someone starts messing with him that he has my permission to beat them. After we get to the hideout everyone is there and they all have made a welcome party for the new villain. Izuku chose the villain name 'deku'. Toga sees him and gets a look in her eyes and I know she's in love. I haven't physically seen Nemuri in three months. She texts me "I miss you so much I can't wait to see you. I hate this stupid school." I smile and text back "I know. You just gotta wait a few more weeks then I won't need you to be a spy. I hope this will tide you off." I send her a picture of me in a very 'sexy' pose. I then go to deku and tell him "hey kid, you make your debut in two weeks but first I want you to meet someone." I take him to meet all for one. I walk into the warehouse and say "hello old friend" all for one says "hello Sora what do you need?" I tell him "this kid needs a quirk" all for one tells me "very well." After we talk for a while all for one puts his hand on Izuku's head and gives him a quirk Izuku asks "what quirk did I get?" I tell him "one that goes perfectly with your mind. It's what is called a booster quirk, it gives you strength speed stamina and an insanely fast reaction speed." Izuku just smiles. After we get back to the hideout we have another party this time for deku getting a quirk. After the party we start preparing for the mission. Two weeks later the plan is finally ready and we go to the USJ and when we teleport in we see a class 'this is going exactly according to plan' the class sees us and they all get scared except for their teacher midnight I smile and say using the voice modulator "hello midnight long time no see." After that I tell kurogiri "send the students to the different zones, except for the explosion one that one is dekus kill." He does as I say and I yell "deku get out here, your gonna miss the fun." And deku comes out wearing a nice suit with a black rabbit mask on. And when he sees the blond boy he yells giddily "kacchan it's been so long, how are you!" After hearing this kacchan says with a terrified expression "I-Izuku where have you been your mother has been worried sick!" I can now feel the murderous aura coming off of deku and I whisper into his ear "just make sure your ready to kill before you go after him, but if you are just tell me, cause I have to go take care of a brat from 1A that was hitting on my girl." Deku replies "I'm ready boss." Then he jumps into a fight with the fiery blond. After that I fly over to the shipwreck zone to deal with a certain perverted midget. After I get to him he sees me and sees that me and him are the only ones there so I say to him "I heard you were hitting on midnight, she's my girl kid, so now you gotta die kid." I throw him up into the air and take him to the main fountain and drop him onto the sharp spear the fountain has in it after seeing this the fight stops and kacchan says "you are a monster" After that the doors bust open and allmight runs in he sees me gets a scared expression on his face and says "you… your supposed to be…" I finish his sentence for him "dead? Y'know being immortal has its perks one of them you never die." Allmight rushes at me and I rush at him and we fight along with deku and bakugo. I see toga and I yell over to her "toga… toga!" She yells back at me "what." I reply "GET THAT ASS MOVING!!!" After that she turns and runs to kurogiri and I knock allmight out and deku knocks bakugo out and we leave because the rest of the pros are here. Nemuri puts all of them to sleep to facilitate our escape. Then we (along with Nemuri) go back to the hideout.


End file.
